The Death Bringer Triggered Life
by pixeltrix141
Summary: It was just regular day in my job as her protector. How could I have know that something like that would happen? But she; she had everything under control, even though she shared her body with her unborn son. Nothing stopped her from saving my life from a deadly shot. I could only return the favor by doing the same, little did I know I triggered something else...(ONE SHOT)


**Hey guys :D **

**Yes it's me! Can you believe it? Well, I am still alive even though my legs has been badly damaged in a ski accident. The postive thing about that is that I actually have time now to write more YAY**

**FIRST SORRY I HAD NO BETA HERE AND I JUST WROTE IT ONE THE FLY**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**The Death Bringer Triggered Life**

She sat there on the wooden porch, legs crossed, breathing steady and calm. A slight summer breeze ran its hand through her long dark brunette locks. Her back muscles appeared to be relaxed not only them but her whole body. Eyes shut close and mouth slightly gaped open she took in some fresh air and let it out through her nose again.

I sat down beside her in silence and my breathing subconsciously synchronized with hers. We both enjoyed the silence together. Silence seemed to be something precious in such a loud and fast moving world. We sat there for what felt like hours as the wind slowly began to pick up. The air got thicker and dark charged clouds appeared on the horizon. It would soon begin to rain.

"We should get inside before it starts to rain." I suggested slightly shifting in a more straight sitting position. Patiently I waited for her reaction but all I got was a deep sigh;

"Alright." A smile came across her features then she replied with a chuckle. "It's not like we are going to melt." Her pine green eyes found me beside her. I couldn't help but to chuckle back;

"Not melt." I got back on my feet and helped her up. " Rather catching a cold." She smiles back at me in sympathy. She pressed her hands on her lower back to better support the weight of her belly, which had grown quite a bit in the past few weeks. I remember her complaining how her favorite shirts wouldn't fit anymore. All I could tell her was that she can wear them again in a few weeks time if she was okay with getting baby puke on them. Thats when she decided she would hand over the baby as soon as there was any evidence of him throwing up to her husband. This was of course a joke, but I truly believed in that, since she wasn't much of a jokester.

The dark cloud got already bigger behind the little church on the far end of the garden. The house had the best view over San Diego there was. It was located higher up on the mountain side above the city, far away from the busy streets and traffic; close to nature but still inside the city.

I turned around to face the glass door inside the house. I pulled down the handle gently. I let her walk inside first, what earned me a quiet nod of approval. Smiling back I realized how the air inside was much more comfortable to breath in. The door closed behind me with a click, when I turned around again to bring the curtains in place.

"Do you want some tea too?" Her sweet voice rang in my ears. I wanted to say yes but all I managed was a brief nod, looking more serious than I actually intended. I backed away a bit from the window wall behind me and made my way over to the kitchen. My feet pressed down on the tender carpet floor each one paired with a suppressed thud. I shifted past the living room furniture; a couch set with a coffee table accompanied by a lamp. There was everything in this room that would qualify it as a comfortable living room. Above the classical looking fireplace hung a few framed pictures and medals were displayed. In the middle of two medals of honor there was a picture of their wedding.

In the picture they stood facing each other with loving eyes. Their hands were slipping on the rings on each other. From this profile image I could already make out the evidence of her pregnancy. The two of them had only been married for a few months now and the knowledge that he might not come back from his next assignment was their constant companion. Every time she talked about him I clearly felt she was trying to shake that unwanted guest off. It was a struggle I understood but not one I could emphasize with. All I wanted was for her and the baby to be safe. Thats the reason why I am here after all.

"Here you go." She handed a mug filled with hot tea over to me and started sip on her own, joining me in admiring the pictures.

"God…I told Elias we should have not put the medals on there" Her lips drew a straight line on her face, as she takes another sip. "It doesn't seem right." Her Austrian accent was evident in her tone. My gaze drifted from the pictures over to her;

"They are a good thing, aren't they?" I tried to hold back the urge to arch my eye brow. Her head lowered a bit a frown building on her face. Her hands reached around her belly.

"People might see our deeds as honorable, because they blank out the harsh truth to protect themselves." She swallows and her grip tightens. "They don't know how it feels to wake up buried under dead bodies. There is nothing comparable to the stench of death hanging in the air…" Her eyes blinked two times before they grew wide in awe.

"Keegan…get down!" She tackles me to the ground right in the moment as the glass window shatters into thousands of pieces. I shift position with her as we fall to shield her from the impact. The glass shards flew across the air like shooting starts. One of them strayed itself over to my face and cut across my left cheek. After a few seconds in shock I moved my adrenalin filled body and looked at her beneath me;

"Are you alright?" Blood dripped from the cut and it burned like hell, but I couldn't care less. She answered by titling her head over to the window, a serious expression on her face;

"I'm fine" I back up a little bit to give her some space. "By the looks of it a sniper had us in his sight." She brushes some of the glass from her clothing, checking herself for any injuries.

"You need to get out of here." I grip her hand but she refuses to get up. "Now!" I demand looking deeply in her eyes. That look made me stop and my mouth gaped open a bit. She looked like she was about to kill somebody. Not speaking anymore words she forced her body up, passing me by.

"What are you doing?!" I grab her wrist stopping her attempt to go up the stairs. In response she grabs my wrist and says;

"They say you are the best sniper in your squad." I slightly frowned not knowing why she brought that up now. I had a bad feeling about this. A whole bunch of federation soldiers could be already at our doorstep. My glance aims back to the shattered window, where I can make out the sparkle of a scope in the distance. It told me that the sniper was a hiding in the open; an easy target for someone like me. One the other hand this wasn't all about me; my eyes moved back to the woman in front of me I promised to protect with my life.

"I was." I answer pulling her more around the corner . I let go of her hand and observe her carefully.

"You are." She simply says leaving me at the foot of the staircase. She didn't turn around or say anything further so I decided to follow her, even though that was actually her plan.

I find her in the bedroom browsing through the wardrobe determent. There was no doubt she knew exactly what she was looking for. Next she pulled out a rather big elongated suitcase colored in a tan color.

"What-" I got interrupted by the loud click of the locks snapping open. In her next move she opened it up and finally said.

"Take this." She turns around handing me a sniper rifle. I take the weapon and look her then at the tool inside my hands. It was a Barret 50. cal with a silencer and I noticed that it was already loaded. Was she really prepared for a attack? Sometimes her genius amazed me and made me feel redundant. After all my job wasn't really about holding of attackers, rather protecting her from herself. She had propensity to overdo things quite a bit. It didn't surprise me at all.

"We will get this guy." She had the glance of a Ghost in her eyes. That look I had only experienced myself once. I swallowed hard before I manage to choke up an answer;

"It's to dangerous.." I say, knowing that I may not have sounded the way I wanted too. The look in her eyes didn't change rather make me feel more tiny in front of her, even thought physically she was a little smaller than I was. Mentally though, she might have had the growth of a giant.

I had heard stories about her taking out enemies easily even though her limbs had been handcuffed before. In front of her I would have never admitted that I had bloody respect of her. None could deny she was an absolute soldier by heart.

She moved herself into a kneeling position by the window of the bedroom, which faced into the direction of the snipers hideout. Setting up the binocular she looked over to me as if she was only waiting for me. Glancing down at the rifle and back at her I nodded quietly. I wondered if she would ever listen to me; was I protecting her or was she teaching me a lesson?

"Come on, before the guy moves his bloody ass!" She barks at me while she scans the area with the binocular. I saw her hand rubbing her belly nervously. It seemed to me like she was anxious; I couldn't blame her; this wasn't only about her anymore but about her unborn son.

"Fine.." I snap the cover of the visor up to reveal a smiley laughing back at me from the scope's front cover. I couldn't stop myself from smiling slightly.

"Got him!" She said almost cheerful, a smirk coming across her face and I add in the same confident tone;

"He won't get away." My hand moves to pull back the bolt and the first bullet slides into the chamber with a soft click. I held the rifle steady, letting it rest on the window frame. The barrel peaked out halfway making it easy to maneuver around, because the rifles back was obviously heavier than its front. The reason for that was that the magazine was located behind the grip and trigger. I pressed my shoulder slightly against the rifle's back to further steady my aim before saying;

"How far?" My other hand holds onto the scope to adjusting it for the situational requirements. Her mouth gapped open but no sound left it. She seemed to be bumming about something; I didn't like it, at all;

"What's the matter?" I say trying to sound as calm and collected as possible. My finger on the trigger though, told a completely different story. Trembling up and down nervously, every now and then brushing over it lightly. My mind told me to keep my finger away from the trigger letting it rest on the side, but my instincts told me not move it away.

"Our enemy is well prepared." She said, her eyes glues to the binoculars. If the federation had planned an assassination on a former Ghost, they were more than prepared. Not sending the best they had would have been reckless, something they couldn't afford.

"He's not alone." Was this an assumption of her or not? Probably an assumption but maybe fact? Like I said they couldn't afford to miss fire not when dealing with such an important target such as her. They took her for an army, even though she was already in the final weeks of her pregnancy.

Honestly not the feds worried me; she was the problem. Elias warned me that she might forget about herself in the heat of battle and bring herself and the baby into great danger. That's what I needed to prevent my all means.

"Not sure if…" Her hands move to adjust the zoom of the lenses. Fingers sweaty and cold from the stress she must be experiencing. I could tell from the wet surface of the binocular and looks of her hands. Veins stand out from beneath her paler growing skin.

I looked myself to realize what she meant; we where probably dealing with a federation sniper here, but something wasn't right. I felt it and she did. From all my experience as a Marine sniper, I could almost smell the ominous stench of this.

"Keegan.." I jump from her sudden touch on my shoulder where the butt of the rifle rested. With eyes still fixed on the target, I let out a short. "Yeah." So that she knew I that I felt the same way as she did.

"I won't buy that the guy is on his own, there's not even a spotter, nothing." I say my voice sounding a little bit higher than before. I didn't know why but I was often told my voice sounded higher around her and it pitched even higher when having the knowledge that a guy about 700 feet away could place a bullet in her head. My grip tightened around the grip as my imagination formed pictures of her dead body. Subconsciously I had admitted it to myself long ago, that in fact, I felt more for her than I was allowed to feel.

"Don't worry, Mary." I smile touching her soft hand which rested on my shoulder. I understood her fear, because I felt it myself. It was almost like I breathing and heart beats synchronized as I leaned in to watch the guy further. The sky turned into a mix of different nuances of grey, trees shaking violently fighting the force of the wind.

"We need to do this fast." I explain controlling my breathing still holding her hand.

"Be careful.." Mary answers gripping my hand tighter. "He just loaded another shot." She again takes a deep breath and ads. "I estimate we have about 30 seconds from now to start an onslaught." 30 seconds? That was pretty short even for me and her. Would he pull the trigger first one of us would bite in the dust, would I, well he could utter a really short prayer before the bullet would frazzle his torso. My target wasn't his head; that would have been to risky and I didn't need to proof myself to her. So I went for the center mass.

The rifle was all set up properly and my finger rested on the trigger not shaking so violently anymore. Her soft touch made me feel safe. I had only this one chance, I had to make it count, no matter what. Again holding onto the rifle tighter I drew in air through my noise and held my breath while quickly placing the black crosshairs right in the middle of the enemy snipers chest.

The next moment as the first thunder sounded and her hand squeezed my shoulder, the enemy sniper took his last breath and dropped to the ground. The plants around his sprinkled with blood.

"It's done.." I say breathing out and meeting her gaze. No response of word came from her; Mary just threw her arms around me in tears. Was this really happening? Why was my heart out of the sudden speeding up? I let go of the rifle and laid my arms around her rubbing her back. Everything about her was…I can't describe it. They her cheek felt against my neck, the smell her hair had. Her belly pressed against me and I could feel the baby kicking in excitement. He should be proud to have a mother like her. We stayed this way for…I don't know how long before we broke away and I called up the police to make sure there were no other aggressors. They came to the conclusion that it was a lone predator but one question was left open; How could he have found us here? After that day nothing was ever the same again.

I let go off her again and she looked at me; pain clearly written over her face. In horror my eyes moved down to her belly. It was a waste of time to ask if she was okay. Next she started to gasp for air, gripping my hand tight. Let me tell you, I wasn't aware she was that strong.

"I think…the..bullet.." Mary caught her breath and gritted her teeth. "triggered something…else.." I saw the floor beneath her soak wet with her waters. David was on his way…

* * *

**Wow...^_^**

**What do you think ? PLS Review or Fav  
****Also check out my other fics if you want 3**

**pixeltrix141...out**


End file.
